Cada vez que pienso en ti
by Shagilea
Summary: ¡Achiis!estornudó Lily ¡Achua!estornudó James Una clase muy aburrida y dos chicos sobrados de imaginación. JxL Leve toque SxR


Olaaaaa, k tal, aki kn otro lily james y un pokito de sirius remus k no podia faltar ¿no?

xP espero k os guste!

Disclamer: nada es mio, ya m gustaria

Pensamientos en clase 

¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto! ¡Siete años! Llevo siete años aguantando a Binns, es una tortura, una horrible tortura, me sigo preguntando como hemos conseguido sobrevivir, obviamente todos tenemos nuestras tácticas, ahí está Peter, su táctica es buena, el llega, saca sus libros y se tumba encima, el problema es que yo duermo poco de normal así que me es imposible aplicarla…Después tenemos a Remus, nunca llegaré a entenderle ¡Atiende! Y lo peor de todo es que se divierte, pero le he pillado, lo que hace es intentar captar todo lo que hace el profesor y como resulta tan tremendamente rayante se divierte y todo…Remus es un caso a parte…Finalmente está Sirius, Padfoot simplemente empieza a fastidiar a Moony, dice que si no se desespera, el que se desespera es Moony, creo que un día de estos lo matará, hay feeling entre esos dos, si no se acaban matando acaban juntos, lo digo en serio, aunque no lo parezca Remus también puede llegar a sacarte de tus casillas, no llega al nivel de Padfoot obviamente pero si que desespera…¿yo? Bueno, yo normalmente divago en mi mundo como ahora…normalmente utilizo esta clase para pensar, siiii…. Se que suena raro pero es verdad, normalmente Sirius no me deja así que aunque me duela tengo que sacar horas de donde sea…¿En qué pienso? ¡Bufff! Podría escribir un libro, pero creo que mi pensamiento favorito es la chica sentada dos asientos delante de mi… pero que no se entere ¿eh?

-¡Achiiis!-estornudó la pelirroja.

Espero no haber pillado un resfriado…bueno si me puedo saltar esta clase no me importaría…bueno, ¿en que estaba pensando? Bah, no me acuerdo, ya ves para que sirven estas clases, todavía no se como puedo aprobarla…Miro a mis amigas y me desespero, ya está Lucy poniéndole ojitos a Christian, un Slytherin amigo de Malfoy…está bueno, pero vamos, de ahí a algo más…no le veo yo con mucho cerebro…pero siendo sinceros ¿algún Slytherin tiene cerebro? Yo con un tío idiota no saldría nunca…eso explica por que nunca he salido con nadie…con la manada de australopithecus que tengo en el colegio…el único que se salva es Remus…es que es tan mono, tan majo, tan perfecto…su único defecto es que está por Black…-suspiro-no se que habrá visto en él la verdad…Black es un elemento….míralo haciendo…haciendo…¡qué se supone que está haciendo…? Bueno, mejor no me pregunto cosas demasiado complicadas que no me apetece pensar, y Potter…ese es otro…¿pero para que seguir llamándolo Potter? James…es mucho más bonito…quiero decir el nombre, James Potter…James….Potter…Lily Potter….vale ya….

-¡Achuá!-estornudó James.

¡Mierda! Creo que he despertado a toda la clase…odio estornudar…Ahora todo el mundo o me mira mal o se está descojonando en mi cara… ¡Bah! Que se busquen una vida…Sirius es uno de los que me mira mal, ¡Cuidado! Como estaba tan ocupado mirando como Moony tomaba apuntes…que poca vergüenza la mía, mira que interrumpirlo en tan importante actividad…el profesor ni se ha enterado…obvio, ni se enteró de que murió se va a enterar de que he estornudado…Me aburro…Snape es idiota…Os preguntareis como he llegado a esta conclusión, en realidad ya lo sabía de siempre, pero me he acordado al ver como intenta ligar de forma patética con Lily… ¡Me revienta! ¡¿Por qué coño no le dará la tabarra a otra pava! Yo ya se que mi Lily no me dejaría por un idiota como Snape, pero con lo que yo me lo curro para ser el único al que tenga que soportar…Si, ya se, ya se…no tiene mucho sentido, ¿Pero qué queréis? Ahí está otra vez dándole la tabarra…

-¡Achiiis!-volvió a estornudar la pelirroja.

¡Qué pesado que es Snape por Dios! ¿Qué no entiende que lo nuestro no puede funcionar? Intento alejarme de la forma más disimuladamente posible cuando me habla, pero como se me vuelva a acercar así creo que pasaré de las indirectas…Pesado…Yo con soportar a Potter tengo para dar y regalar…No es que me queje pero hay que tener paciencia quieras que no…Remus se gira y me manda una mirada de comprensión…Que rico que es ese chico por favor… Black se descojona en mi cara, un día de estos lo pillaré por banda y le pegaré cuatro ostias…Como no puedo hago lo único que se que va a joderle en estos momentos-Lily miró a Remus y le guiñó un ojo, este se sonrojó y sonrió, luego se giró para delante-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Qué mono que es por Merlín! Está falto de cariño, el pobre en cuando le muestras algo de cariño se sonroja… ¡Jajajajaja! La cara de Black es un cuadro, me tendría que haber traído la cámara…Me giro y Potter me frunce el ceño… ¿Qué le pica a este? Le sonrío de forma maliciosa y mira a alguien detrás de mí, por su mirada se que ese alguien es Snape…¡Qué pesado que es joder! Te quiero James…

-¡Achuá!-estornudó por segunda vez el chico.

¡¿Qué demonios ha sido todo eso! Primero, Snape no se le vuelve ha acercar tanto a Lily, ¡Qué se ha creído! Bueno, bueno…eso no me preocupa demasiado, se que Lily no tiene tan mal gusto…Por eso lo que me preocupa es su "relación" con Moony…¿Qué habrá hecho para que Moony y Padfoot se pongan así? Centremos un poco la situación…Remus se ha sonrojado y se ha girado, y Sirius ha puesto una cara mezcla de mala ostia, preocupación y tristeza que flipa…Conclusión: Tiene que haberle guiñado un ojo o lanzado un besito o algo por el estilo… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué las cosas se tienen que complicar tanto? ¿O las complico yo más de lo que lo son? Si no me entiendo ni yo…Espero que haya tenido sus razones para hacer lo que haya hecho o esta relación no llegará muy lejos…Cuando digo esta relación me refiero a la relación que seguro vamos a tener en un futuro no muy lejano…

-¡Fin de la clase!

Las palabras mágicas-pensó casi toda la clase.

James se levantó como impulsado por un resorte y se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos cuatro pupitres delante de él, por el camino "tropezó" con Snape que se empotró contra la mesa, El moreno sonrió ante esto…Al igual que una chica pelirroja que lo vio…Cuando James llegó donde Sirius este le dio una mala excusa y desapareció como por arte de magia, Remus tampoco estaba y seguramente Peter había puesto pie en polvorosa cuando el profesor había anunciado el final de la clase, por lo que decidió que les esperaría en el comedor…Al salir de clase se tropezó con alguien…con ese alguien en el que había estado pensando…

-¿Qué Evans? ¿Pensando en mí?

-Claro, en la forma de liberar al mundo de tu estupidez.

-Tan dulce que produces caries.

-Lo se.

Tras esta "conversación" comenzaron a andar en diferentes direcciones con una sonrisa en sus caras.

… Lo se, no inteteis pillarle mucho sentido a la kosa xD espero k os aya gustado gracias x soportar mis delirios xP

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
